


Boots' Nightmare

by mat



Series: Dora The Explorer Ear Destruction [2]
Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Ear Destruction, Complete Ear Destruction, Ear Destruction, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mat/pseuds/mat
Summary: Boots gets an unwanted complete ear destruction.





	Boots' Nightmare

Dora rolled up Map carefully and inserted him into my right ear. She took a match and set alight the top of Map's head. Since the destruction of my left eardrum, my right ear required regular maintenance to ensure my hearing was as good as it could now possibly be. Dora was happy to oblige. The ear candling was my favorite part of the procedure. It's a process both delicate and calming. The flame created a cleansing vacuum through the tube of Map's body.

"Ay, oh no!" I heard Dora calling out in panic, but it was too late. She slipped and was falling towards me, pushing the flaming paper deep into my ear canal. Map's body stiffened instinctively in fear, pressing harder and harder inside me until suddenly, something snapped. It was a familiar feeling, but not a welcome one. Dora stood up and ripped Map from my head, spraying blood over her body. There was a scared look in her eyes as she looked at me, peering around my head to peek inside my ear. I knew what had happened. I knew I'd been completely deafened, permanently.

Dora's lips were moving, but no words entered my mind. No sounds made it to me at all. My right ear crushed, I could no longer make sense of this deafened, lop-sided world. This wasn't what I wanted at all. I was changed forever, my life was over.


End file.
